Casanova
by MiaMadness
Summary: "He handed her with cup before ducking his head down to press his lips against her, wrapping his arm around her waist to pull him flush against him, with the hand that wasn't holding the hot beverage she wound round his neck." My take on the last episode of season 1.


I was watching the last episode of season 1 and decided to write what I thought should have happened next. I own nothing, unfortunately!

* * *

Zoe closed the door to her room before turning to look at Wade who was sprawled out on her bed with only a thin sheet covering him; her eyes traveled the length of his body before settling on his eyes, which were sparkling with mischief.  
"Like what you see, Doc?"

Zoe didn't move, she just continued to stare at Wade with wide eyes. "Is everything ok with Lavon? Did something happen?" Wade asked sitting upright with a look of worry in his eyes. Zoe cleared her throat before moving to sit on the edge of her bed; she licked her lips before looking up at Wade who was still staring at her. "That was ... um ... George. They…Lemon and him…they didn't get married." Zoe watched as several emotions filtered across his face before it went blank and his eyes turned cold. "Oh right" Wade started to gather his clothes up, pulling them on as fast he could. "Finally gonna get golden boy ain't ya, Doc! So happy for the two of you, I hope you don't mind if I don't come to the wedding right? It might be a bit hard for me and all, considering my feelings for you, those feelings that I made perfectly clear last night."

Zoe watched in horror as Wade pulled on his last shoe and started walking towards the door. It was then that it hit her, she couldn't let Wade leave. Screw George Tucker, he had been so close to marrying Lemon, but hadn't because he heard that she was staying - she didn't want to start a relationship with a man who couldn't make up his mind between two women.

Zoe ran forward and threw herself between the door and Wade, just as his hand reached out to grab the doorknob. "What if I don't want you to go?" Confusion filled Wade's face, but Zoe could see it, the hope buried deep in his eyes. "What you talking about Doc, you're finally getting everything you wanted, you're finally getting Golden Boy." Zoe stared up at him, cursing the fact no matter what she did or how high her shoes were he always towered over her. Before he could say anything else, Zoe stretched up as far as she could and pressed her lips against him, before moving back to lean against the door.

"What if I don't want George anymore, what if I have feelings for someone else?"

Zoe moved away from the door, and Wade turned to watch her, she dropped her robe before climbing back into bed, and looking at him expectantly. "I don't understand Zoe, what are you saying? Zoe could see the hope building in his eyes, she licked her lips in anticipation and she watched his eyes follow the tip of her tongue across her lips. She smiled as he swallowed thickly, obviously turned on by her mannerisms. "I'm saying if you don't get back into this bed in the next 10 seconds bad things will happen to you Mr Kinsella, very bad things. Zoe wasn't sure how he managed it, but in the time it took Wade to walk from her bedroom door to her bed, he had managed to get everything but his trousers off before capturing her lips in a burning kiss. Rest assured those trousers didn't stay on Wade's body for much longer...Zoe made sure of that.

* * *

It was almost 3pm before Zoe made her way to the Rammer Jammer for some food, she knew the entire town would be there waiting to see how she would react. She could see George sitting at a table alone, with many of the townsfolk glaring at him. Knowing she was going to get the same treatment the second she walked through those doors, Zoe squared her shoulders before pushing open the doors.  
The bar fell silent as they watched her come in. George's eyes filled with hope as he seen her; Zoe's eyes fell on Lemon who's eyes were filled with rage at the small doctor who had ruined her marriage. Zoe blinked several times before moving to sit at the bar; she could hear everyone whispering about how she wasn't sitting with George because Lemon was there. Zoe turned her gaze to Wade who was wiping the bar with a cloth, while giving her an amused look. "Do you want some breakfast Doc?" Zoe shook her head "Just a coffee." She glanced over her shoulder at the people staring at her, "better make it go, thanks." Wade grin before glancing at George and then back at Zoe with raised eyebrows. To everyone else, it was simply an observation of the situation the young doctor found herself in, but to Zoe it was a message, that she had to talk to him, and that she had to talk to him now.

Zoe took a deep breath before turning and moving towards George's table – She could hear the entire bar drawing in a sharp breath. "George…I can't, me and you - we were never going to work! If you were so willing to leave your FIANCE for me, then I don't even want to think about what you would do to me, who you would leave me for! Besides I'm with someone else, someone who made up their mind about how they felt about me a long time ago. I'm sorry that you cancelled your wedding for me George I really am, because it was a waste of him, and you've caused a lot of people in this town a lot of heartache because of that decision." Zoe smiled down at George who was staring up her with his mouth a gap, mind you so was half the bar. Lemon looked like she'd swallowed a lemon. Zoe turned to face Lemon, "Lemon I really am truly very sorry about your wedding, and I never wanted to hurt anyone, especially you. I hope you can eventually forgive me." Zoe smiled at Lemon who was staring at Zoe in complete shock.

Zoe turned and walked back towards the bar, Wade was leaning up again it with her coffee in his hand, she grinned up at him, and even in her tallest heels he towered over her. He handed her with cup before ducking his head down to press his lips against her, wrapping his arm around her waist to pull him flush against him, with the hand that wasn't holding the hot beverage she wound round his neck. After several moments, she pulled away and grinned up at him, "I'm late enough as it is, the Tark twins were wrestling in poison oak again." Wade grinned, "Alright then, go safe some lives Doc." He stole another kiss before she turned to leave, and just as she did, he smacked her ass. Zoe turned to glare at him before laughing at his innocent face as he pointed to Tom. Zoe laughed "I'll see you later Wade, my place?" Wade nodded, "Your place, I'll bring the food, you bring the condoms." He winked at her before moving back behind the bar to dry some more glasses. "You got it Casanova." Zoe called over her shoulder as she made her way out the door towards the practice.

* * *

That's it...hope you enjoyed it. Please be nice and leave some reviews! They make me smile!


End file.
